empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shop
The shop is where you can purchase items & upgrades for the game. Most purchases require gems. However the shop also allows you to purchase gems with real money. Featured Tab The top of the featured tab provides a link to where you can purchase Avatars. Below that are 3 or 4 combination packs, which are each available for a limited amount of time. During special events, this may increase to 4 combination packs. Avatars This subsection will offer a featured avatar and then 4 daily selections. Avatars may be of heroes or enemies. Although some avatars are available as awards from gameplay, the shop is the only place to obtain backgrounds and pins. Generally, the shop offers: * Featured Avatar - 1200 , available for several days * 2 Daily Avatars - 500 each, available for 1 day * Daily Background - 200 , available for 1 day * Daily Pin - 200 , available for 1 day If there is an eye icon next to an option, you can preview it with your current avatar/background/pin settings. 'Combination' Packs May offer a selection any of any of the following: * Ascension Materials * Battle Items * Heroes * Trainer Heroes Be sure to check whether the offer is listed as "guaranteed" or a merely a listing for "at least" a certain number of the items available in the combo. Sometimes, the game will place a small icon the the base page to alert you when a new combination pack is available, which will disappear once you have checked the shop. (Unlike special offer icons which remain visible so long as they are available as they are not listed in the shop.) Gems Tab This is the section the shop generally opens to, as you need to purchase items on other pages with gems. Everything on the gems page is purchased with real money. The top of this page is for the VIP Pass, displaying how much time you have remaining, if currently active. Below the VIP section is a place to buy gem packs. VIP Pass The VIP pass is considered the best deal in the game by most players. While it is active, you receive the following: * 30 gems per day * 3 loot tickets per day * 1 class emblem per day * A 2nd builder for the base * A 2nd free daily summons * A pet dragon You can purchase a monthly (30 day) installment of the VIP, which grants a green dragon, or a yearly installment, which grants a purple dragon. The yearly pass is priced at buy 10 months, get 2 free. If you already have the VIP and purchase more time, the additional time will be added to the end of what you already have. If your VIP time expires, the 2nd builder will complete whatever building it is currently working on. Thus, some players aim to start on projects with long build times shortly before the VIP Pass expires. For example, the stronghold or the watchtower. You collect your daily gems and loot tickets from the pet dragon. The gems become available at the same time each day. So long as you collect daily, you will receive all of your gems. The 2nd daily summons has a 23 hour cool down period, so collecting at different times each day will affect how many you are able to receive. Skipping a day entirely will cause you to loose both gems and the extra summons. Gems The shop allows you to purchase gems in 6 different quantities: * 400 Gems- used as a price reference for all other gem offers * 1800 Gems - 12% savings * 2800 Gems - 16% savings * 4800 Gems - 20% savings * 10000 Gems - 25% savings Resources Tab The resources tab allows you to purchase food, iron, energy refills, slot upgrades, and raid shields. * Food: ''' can be purchased as either a 50% or 100% refill. The price varies based on your total food storage capacity you have. * '''Iron: '''can be purchased as either a 50% or 100% refill. The price varies based on your total iron storage capacity. * '''Hero Cap Increase: allows you to have 5 more heroes total. Costs 50 gems the first 6 times you purchase it, then it increases to 100 gems. Many players view hero cap increases as the best way to ensure you can level heroes with 10 heroes of the same elements. * Extra Team: allows you to have more than 5 teams. Costs 150 gems for the first 3 purchases, then the cost increases to 250 gems. * Raid Energy Refill: ''' 100 gems * '''World Energy Refill: 100 gems * Raid Shield: prevents you from being raided for a set period of time. Raid Shield is disabled for Top 100. Available as for 4 hours (50 gems), 1 day (200 gems), 2 days (350 gems), or 7 days (1000 gems). Battle Items Tab The battle items available in the shop depends on your stronghold level. The items are the same as what you could craft in your forge if it was upgraded to the same level as your stronghold. As such, most players prefer to craft battle items and save gems for summons or hero slot increases. Special Offers In addition to the shop, the game periodically runs special offers, sometimes called flash offers. Special offers, when available, will appear as icons on the base page and are often not listed in the shop. They are often only available as pop up windows and usually offer better deals than are offered in the shop. There is usually a special offer available during Challenge Events, the Atlantis summon, and Seasonal Events. In addition, new players are given the option for a "starter pack" for the first several days of play, which is generally considered a good deal. Other special offers may pop up from time to time, often on the weekends. Category:Shop